


When The Girls Come To Play

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, GP, PWP, Rimming, Sana is a jellybean once or twice, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun asks her girlfriend, Sana, if they could have a little fun with their friends. They eagerly agree and have a night together they all will remember.Fill for bbygirldahyun on tumblr! CEO AU.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Kim Dahyun/Chou Tzuyu
Series: CEO AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	When The Girls Come To Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Fill for the CEO AU ask from bbygirldahyun on tumblr. This was super fun to write as I got to write some things I haven't for a while and I'm thinking about adding them into my normal rotation. Take a wild guess as to what they are. 
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic <3 and shout out to ArinaKuga (koala) for coming up with their occupations while my dirty brain did the rest.

Dahyun greeted Sana's secretary, bypassing her as she walked into Sana's office. "Morning." She said as she made her way towards her desk.

  
  


"Hi, baby." Sana beamed at the sight of her girlfriend. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

  
  


Dahyun motioned to the coffee cup in her hand. "I thought I would drop by and see you. Bring you coffee since you didn't have one before you left for work."

  
  


Sana took the cup from her. "You're a Godsend." She leaned over her desk and kissed Dahyun.

  
  


Dahyun hummed into the kiss and pushed Sana back down, walking around her desk to perch herself on top of her lap.

  
  


"Uh oh." Sana put her arms around Dahyun. "What do you want?"

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her arm around Sana's neck. "I don't know what you mean by that," she said innocently.

  
  


"You bring me coffee and now you're on my lap. You definitely want something."

  
  


Dahyun pouted at being so predictable. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since you proposed that idea a few weeks ago."

  
  


Sana perked up. "Oh? With the others?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "Mmhmm. I think it'll be fun. And hot."

  
  


Sana smirked. "You're sure, though? I know some of their requests are a bit much."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "I think it'll be fun for all of us. Plus, it's been a while since we’ve seen them. You're all so busy. What better way to meet up for a while?"

  
  


Sana rubbed Dahyun's thigh. "As long as you're sure about it, baby. I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with."

  
  


"I'm not uncomfortable with it at all."

  
  


Sana kissed her cheek a few times. "Okay. I'll get them all in a group chat tonight and ask them when they have free time. Knowing them, they'll drop everything to come over."

  
  


Dahyun laughed. "They're that eager to get a hold of me?" She teased.

  
  


Sana nodded. "They are, actually. I might have to get a spray bottle for Momo. She might not let you go."

  
  


"Aww, don't do that. She'll be okay. Probably."

  
  


"Babe, she's had a crush on you for years. She's gonna take her time with you unless you do something that makes her come too soon."

  
  


"Sana, that's mean."

  
  


"I don't think it is. She can't have my baby."

  
  


Dahyun leaned in to kiss Sana. "I'm yours."

  
  


Sana tightened her hold on Dahyun. "Good."

  
  


"You act like this wasn't your idea."

  
  


"It was a team effort." Sana retorted. "You brought it up because you know I like to watch. And seeing your search history gave me some enlightening facts about you."

  
  


Dahyun blushed and tucked her head into Sana's neck. "I meant to clear it."

  
  


"And look where we are now." Sana kissed her cheek. "It's okay, baby. You shouldn't have to hide those things from me."

  
  


"What, that I want to get fucked by eight people in one night?"

  
  


Sana nodded. "It's hot. Plus, I get to watch."

  
  


Dahyun lifted her head. "You better not leave my side."

  
  


"I won't. I'll be right there."

  
  


"Good. Text them and we'll set up a date."

  
  


"Yes ma'am." Sana teased, pulling her in for another kiss. "Let me get back to work."

  
  


Dahyun nodded and stood, leaning down for one last kiss. "I love you. See you at home."

  
  


Sana kissed her back. "I love you, too. I'll let you know when I leave."

  
  


Dahyun walked toward the door and could feel Sana's eyes on her ass. She gave her hips a little extra sway, winking over her shoulder before closing the door.

~

  
  


The next day, Sana walked into the house she shared with Dahyun. "Dahyun-ah?" She called out, putting her things down on the kitchen counter.

  
  


A few seconds later, Dahyun entered the kitchen. "You're home early." She walked over to Sana and pecked her lips. "Is something wrong?"

  
  


Sana shook her head. "Nope. The opposite. The girls are coming over tonight."

  
  


Dahyun felt her heart skip a beat, but a smile spread across her face. "Yeah?"

  
  


"Mmhmm. Pretty sure half of them cancelled some important stuff to come over." She giggled, pulling Dahyun against her body. "I have to get you ready."

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her arms around Sana's neck. "Okay." She jumped up, legs wrapping around Sana's waist.

  
  


Sana gripped her thighs, glaring at Dahyun. "Warn me next time? I'd hate to drop you."

  
  


Dahyun kissed both of her cheeks. "You'd never drop me."

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes but carried her upstairs into the bedroom. "Just so we're clear, we're using the guest room. I'm not letting them fuck you in our bed." She put Dahyun on the bed and crawled on top of her.

  
  


"I didn't expect you to, baby." Dahyun ran her fingers through Sana's hair. "You're not going to get jealous, are you?"

  
  


Sana laid flush against Dahyun. "Mmm mmm. I just want this to stay our space."

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow, gently scratching Sana's scalp to keep her calm. "If Momo gets needy, which I know she will, you can't step in."

  
  


Sana leaned into Dahyun's touch. "I know. I said anything goes. You're in charge."

  
  


"Exactly." Dahyun pulled her down for a kiss. "Just go with the flow."

  
  


Sana nodded. "I will." She pushed herself up and stood to go into the closet. She came back with a plug. "For Mina. That way you're ready."

  
  


Dahyun stood on her knees and walked on them to the edge of the bed then sat back on her calves. "I can't believe she's never tried it before."

  
  


"Tzuyu won't let her." Sana twirled her finger for Dahyun to turn around.

  
  


"I can understand that." Dahyun turned and bent over the bed. "Not everyone likes it."

  
  


"Mmhmm." She moved to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube before making her way back behind Dahyun. "You ready?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, resting her forearms on the bed to keep herself up.

  
  


Sana draped over her back to kiss her cheek. She stood and tugged Dahyun's shorts down, grinning when she was met with the sight of Dahyun’s bare ass. "Naughty." She ran her palm along Dahyun's ass.

  
  


"I was going to surprise you when you got home, but since they're coming over, it kind of put the brakes on it."

  
  


"Oh? What were you gonna do?" Sana put the lube and plug on the bed, both hands gripping Dahyun's ass tightly. She got on her knees and turned so she sat between Dahyun's legs.

  
  


Dahyun scooted back on her feet and looked down. Her fingers threaded through Sana's hair to guide her to her core. "Make you fuck me."

  
  


"Mmmm." Sana hummed, her mouth latching onto Dahyun's clit, sucking gently. She didn't want to make Dahyun come, but get her worked up enough to make sliding the plug in easier.

  
  


Dahyun gripped her hair tightly, her eyes closing at a nip to her clit. "We didn't get to fuck yesterday and I wanted to make up for it." Her voice got shakier the longer Sana worked her clit with her tongue.

  
  


Sana pulled away and got back on her knees behind Dahyun, her hand colliding loudly against her ass. "It's a good thing I get to fuck you first."

  
  


Dahyun whimpered softly at the slap. "Make them watch how good you fuck me, baby?"

  
  


Sana smirked and pressed the flat of her tongue against Dahyun's asshole, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass. Dahyun groaned, her forehead resting on her arm. She pushed back against Sana's tongue, letting out a soft breath as it pushed inside her.

  
  


Dahyun reached between her legs to rub her clit in slow circles, relaxing around the tongue inside her ass. When Sana felt Dahyun's walls relax, she reached forward to grab the lube and plug. She reluctantly pulled away, putting a bit of lube on her fingers to slide them inside to loosen Dahyun even more.

  
  


Sana used her free hand to lube the plug. Once she felt Dahyun was ready for it, she stood and slowly pushed the plug into her ass. "Breathe for me, baby."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, taking deep and slow breaths as the wide plug slid inside her. She couldn't hold back a small moan when it was in fully, her hand pulling away from her clit.

  
  


Sana rubbed her lower back and tugged her shorts back up. "You doing okay?"

  
  


Dahyun stood slowly. "Mmhmm." She turned and pressed a kiss to Sana's jaw. "Do you need me to do anything for you?" She glanced down at the bulge in her pants then back up at her.

  
  


Sana shook her head. "We'll save it for later."

  
  


"You sure, baby?"

  
  


"I'm sure." 

  
  


"Okay." Dahyun kissed her jaw again. "When do they start getting here?"

  
  


"Probably around five. Mina is with Tzuyu, obviously. I think the others are driving themselves."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, rubbing Sana's sides. "Let's get some food then."

  
  


“Let me get cleaned up and I’ll meet you down there.” Sana said, heading to the bathroom. Dahyun gave her ass a slap when she walked away then made her way down to the kitchen, walking slow as she got used to the plug.

  
  


As five rolled around, there was a ring at the front gate. Dahyun looked at the security camera and hit the button to open the gate, seeing that it was Mina's car. Her heart started to race in excitement. A couple of minutes later, Mina and Tzuyu walked in the door, Tzuyu making a beeline to hug Dahyun.

  
  


Dahyun smiled wide and hugged her back. "Hey, Tzu." She broke away from the hug to give one to Mina. "Hi, Mina."

  
  


Mina gave her a gentle squeeze. "Hey, Dahyun." She saw Sana coming from the other room and gave her a hug as well. "Working hard?"

  
  


Sana shook her head. "Not today." She moved to greet Tzuyu with a hug. "Come in. Make yourselves at home."

  
  


Mina took Tzuyu's hand and led them to the living room to sit on the couch.

  
  


"How's the tech business these days?" Dahyun asked Mina.

  
  


"It's been going well, actually. Haven't had to yell at anyone in at least two days." She joked.

  
  


"That's usually a plus." Dahyun looked to Tzuyu. "You're filming next month, right?"

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. "Thankfully not out of the country this time. I get to stay at home."

  
  


"That's good. Maybe we can all get together for dinner one night before you start. I know you'll be busy once you start."

  
  


"I'd love to. If that's okay." She looked to Mina, who nodded her approval.

  
  


"Great! We'll go to Momo's place. The last time I talked to her, the restaurant was booming."

  
  


Sana looped her arms protectively around Dahyun's waist. "I'm glad she's doing well. She had her doubts about it."

  
  


Mina nodded. "She did. Doesn't have anything to worry about now. Getting named the best chef in the country is a feat in itself."

  
  


"I'm so proud of her." Dahyun felt Sana squeeze her a little tighter.

  
  


Just then, another ring sounded. Dahyun got up to see who it was. Seeing Nayeon and Jeongyeon in the same car, she opened the gate. "Nayeon and Jeongyeon." She sat back in Sana's lap.

  
  


Nayeon and Jeongyeon came through the door and found them in the living room. "Hey guys." Jeongyeon said, huffing when Nayeon pushed past her to give everyone hugs. Nayeon looked nice as always, but was dressed in something casual. Being the owner of her own beauty company meant she couldn't be casual often, so she coveted the times she could.

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head and moved to sit next to Mina. "Hey, supermodel." Mina teased, nudging her shoulder, causing the older girl to roll her eyes.

  
  


"Quit calling me that, nerd." Jeongyeon pushed her back.

  
  


"It's true, is it not?" Mina pushed, a grin on her face.

  
  


"Okay, you two." Nayeon interrupted. "We get it. Jeongyeon is a hot supermodel."

  
  


"I'm not just a model, thank you."

  
  


"Yeah, don't forget she's got the agency now." Dahyun said.

  
  


"I know, I'm just messing around with her." Mina leaned on her shoulder. "Deep down she loves me."

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled a face, but didn't shrug Mina off. "Yeah, yeah."

  
  


A few minutes later, another ring. Dahyun opened the gate for the other three. Momo, Chaeyoung and Jihyo came into the house, all piling on Dahyun when she opened the door. "Okay, okay." Dahyun laughed, shrugging the three women off. "The others are in the living room."

  
  


Chaeyoung took the lead. She worked as the art director at Sana's company, Signal Entertainment. Jihyo wasn't far behind. Also part of the company, she was a best-selling solo artist and considered Korea's sweetheart. Momo took up the rear with Dahyun, her arms wrapped around her waist.

  
  


Sana eyed Momo and stood to greet the newest additions to the group. She gave them all hugs, mostly wanting to free Dahyun from Momo's grip. "It's good to see you."

  
  


Momo returned Sana's hug. "You too. I'm sorry I've been so busy with the restaurant."

  
  


Sana shook her head. "It's okay. I know it's a tough business to be in. It's demanding."

  
  


"It can be. You should come by more often."

  
  


"We actually planned to before Tzuyu starts filming."

  
  


Momo lit up at that, happy that her friends planned to come. "Great! Let me know the date and I'll make sure to save the best table for you."

  
  


Sana smiled. "Thanks, Momo. I appreciate that."

  
  


They all sat down and spoke for a while, just catching up with each other since it had been a while that all nine of them were in the same room. After an hour, Nayeon took the lead. "You want to get started?" She asked Dahyun.

  
  


Dahyun nodded, looking to Sana. "You ready?" She asked quietly, smiling when Sana gave her a nod. She took Sana's hand and led them all up to the guest room.

  
  


The others followed close behind, Tzuyu sticking to Mina's side like glue. She and Mina had been in a relationship for nearly as long as Dahyun and Sana. Once they were all in the guest room, Dahyun gestured for them to take a seat.

  
  


She sat on the edge of the bed, Sana sitting right behind her, chin on her shoulder. "I don't know if Sana told you the rules, but I'll go over them one more time." All seven of them paid close attention. "There aren't any rules, really. Anything goes. Sana already told me what to expect and I'll do my best to give everyone what they want."

  
  


"No arguing." Sana added, looking at them. "One at a time."

  
  


When the seven of them nodded in agreement, Sana wrapped her arms around Dahyun and pulled her into the middle of the bed. She sat behind her, legs on either side of her. Her fingers closed around the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. A small grin formed on her face at some of the reactions to Dahyun's bare torso.

  
  


Dahyun leaned back against Sana, eyes roaming each of the girls' faces. She tilted her head back against Sana's shoulder when her fingers closed tightly around her nipples. A soft moan fell from her lips at the roughness.

  
  


Sana moved to pull Dahyun's shorts off, asking her quietly to lift her hips. Once they were off, Dahyun bent her knees and spread her legs. She heard a faint 'oh my God' as Sana's hand moved along her inner thighs.

  
  


Dahyun snuck her hand behind her to rub Sana's cock through her pants, feeling it pressing against her lower back. She turned her head to the side, nipping Sana's jaw as she circled her clit. Sana grinned at how engaged everyone was and pushed two fingers inside Dahyun.

  
  


Dahyun let out a deep moan, grinding against Sana's palm. Not having come earlier, it didn't take long for her to get right on the edge. "I need your cock, baby." She whispered to her.

  
  


Sana hummed and moved their position, laying so the girls had a side view of them. She stood on her knees, quickly stripping down. Dahyun sat up, her hand closing around Sana's shaft. She looked up at her, bending forward to run her tongue along the tip of her cock. She wrapped her lips around the head, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked.

  
  


Sana ran her fingers through Dahyun's hair and guided her lower. "Fuck..." She thrust into her mouth, teeth sinking into her lower lip. Dahyun kept her nose pressed against Sana's lower stomach, swallowing around the tip of her cock. She could hear a few faint noises to her right and it only spurred her on.

  
  


Dahyun pulled back, releasing Sana's cock with a soft pop. Sana pushed her down and slid inside her with one motion. "Oh fuck." Dahyun's head tilted back, exposing her neck to Sana. She nipped and sucked along Dahyun's pulse point, thrusting into her hard and fast, loud claps sounding around the room.

  
  


Sana pulled Dahyun's legs up over her shoulders. She leaned forward, propping herself up on her hands as she deepened her thrusts but slowed them down. "Oh my God, yes." Dahyun moaned, reaching up to grip Sana's hips. "Fuck me just like that." Sana kept up her thrusts until she felt Dahyun's walls fluttering around her shaft.

  
  


She reached between them and rubbed her clit, moaning softly as her pussy clenched around her cock. "Fuck, yes." Sana could only manage another few thrusts before burying her cock and coming deep inside her. She laid flush against Dahyun, rutting into her and kissing all over the left side of her face. "I'll be right beside you, baby." Sana whispered into her ear.

  
  


Dahyun nodded, turning her head to kiss her. "I love you." She looked into Sana's eyes.

  
  


"I love you, too." Sana kissed her one more time before pulling out, moving up to the head of the bed. She looked over at the other girls, holding back a grin at the bulges in their pants.

  
  


Jeongyeon was the first one to make a move and stood up to walk towards the bed. Dahyun locked eyes with her, a small smirk forming on her lips. She stood on her knees and gripped the front of Jeongyeon's shirt to pull her onto the bed. Jeongyeon laughed, breaking the tension.

  
  


Dahyun connected their lips, her hand cupping Jeongyeon's bulge through her pants. She unzipped them and reached inside to pull her cock out, breaking the kiss to look down. "Damn." Dahyun stroked her once, her thumb running over the head.

  
  


Jeongyeon grunted softly, fucking into Dahyun's fist. She pulled her shirt up and over her head. Dahyun licked her lips and kissed her one more time before turning around to get on all fours for her. Jeongyeon bit her lip, scooting closer on her knees. "Goddamn, Dahyun." She said after spotting the plug inside her.

  
  


Dahyun wiggled her hips to entice Jeongyeon, letting out a moan when she gripped her ass tightly. Jeongyeon unbuckled her belt and opened the front of her jeans before easing inside Dahyun's pussy. She groaned at the tightness, her head tilting back as her fingers grasped at Dahyun's hips.

  
  


Jeongyeon took off, pounding forward into Dahyun, her jeans muffling the sound of her hips meeting Dahyun's ass. Sana watched closely, swallowing hard. Dahyun whimpered at the roughness, leaning down to rest her upper body against the bed. Jeongyeon gave in to the temptation to play with the plug and pressed her thumb against it.

  
  


Dahyun moaned loudly, her walls clamping hard around her cock. Jeongyeon's hips sped up even more. "Fuck, you feel so good, Dahyun." She moaned, already feeling her balls tighten.

  
  


Dahyun hummed, pushing back up on her hands to fuck herself on her cock. "Are you gonna come inside me already, Jeong?" She looked over her shoulder at the older girl, locking their eyes. "Does my pussy feel that good?"

  
  


Jeongyeon whimpered at her words, faintly hearing groans to her right from the others. Her hips stuttered, pushing Dahyun flat on the bed as she dropped her hips roughly against her ass. "Take it." She growled softly, coming hard deep inside her pussy. Jeongyeon laid flat against her, peppering the back of her shoulder in kisses while she rutted into her.

  
  


The weight of Jeongyeon on top of her and rutting pressed the plug deeper inside her. Dahyun reached back and gripped the back of Jeongyeon's neck. She turned her head to bring her in for a heated kiss. Jeongyeon pulled out of her slowly, pressing one last kiss to her lips before sliding off the bed. She walked on shaky legs back to her seat to fix herself up.

  
  


Mina was the next to move, tapping Tzuyu to get up from her lap. Dahyun noticed the wet spot at the front of her pants where Tzuyu's skirt had ridden up. She crooked her finger at Mina, holding back a smirk when her step quickened. Mina didn't waste time in pushing Dahyun down and kissing her.

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her arms around Mina's neck and kissed her back. They pulled apart and Dahyun reached down to work Mina's pants off. "I have a request too." She asked quietly so only Mina would hear. When she nodded for Dahyun to continue, she did. "I want Tzuyu."

  
  


Mina considered it for a few seconds before nodding, making Dahyun smile. She looked over her shoulder and motioned for Tzuyu to come to the bed. Tzuyu looked confused, but did as she was told and got on the bed next to them. "Dahyun requested you."

  
  


Tzuyu looked to Dahyun, the older girl grinning. Sana watched the exchange, interested in what was happening since the conversation was so quiet. Dahyun pulled Mina down to whisper in her ear. "I want her to sit on my face while you fuck me." Mina grinned wickedly and nodded, relaying it to Tzuyu who blushed, but started to strip down.

  
  


Mina finished undressing, her lips attached to Dahyun's neck. "I'll go slow, okay?" She whispered into Dahyun's ear.

  
  


"I know you will." Dahyun looked over to Sana, holding her hand out. Sana tilted her head in confusion before it hit her. She was asking for the lube. Sana grabbed the bottle and handed it to her. Dahyun poured some onto her hand, reaching down to slick Mina's cock, giving it a little more attention than she needed to.

  
  


Mina eased the plug out of Dahyun and replaced it with her cock slowly, making sure Dahyun was comfortable the whole time. "Take some breaths." Dahyun nodded, holding onto Mina's shoulders. Once she was in to the hilt, Mina's eyes fluttered closed making Dahyun grin. "Feel good?"

  
  


Mina nodded, giving a few shallow thrusts. "Fuck." She stood on her knees so Tzuyu could move in. Dahyun helped her up, looking up at her once her knees were on either side of her head. She gripped her thighs and ran her tongue along Tzuyu's soaked folds. Tzuyu moaned low, her body falling forward, hands landing on the mattress to hold herself up. "Fuck, Dahyun..."

  
  


Dahyun focused on Tzuyu's clit, moaning into it as Mina thrust into her ass. Tzuyu reached down and ran her fingers through Dahyun's hair to hold her on her clit. Mina's thrusts sped up over time until she was all but pounding into Dahyun's ass. Dahyun moaned and whimpered against Tzuyu, sending vibrations through her pussy.

  
  


Tzuyu's thighs shook as she came, but Dahyun didn't let her go just yet. Mina's thrusts were becoming more erratic. "I'm gonna come." She groaned out, leaning forward to make her thrusts harder. 

  
  


Dahyun sucked harshly on Tzuyu's clit, making her hips buck. She gripped her ass to keep her hips still while she rode out another orgasm. Just as Tzuyu finished her second orgasm, Mina pushed in to the root and came inside Dahyun's ass. "Oh my God." She panted, her fingers squeezing the soft flesh of Dahyun's thighs.

  
  


Dahyun let Tzuyu go so she could lay down and catch her breath then pulled Mina down for a kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth. Mina moaned at the taste of her girlfriend on Dahyun's tongue and lips. A minute later, she pulled back and helped Tzuyu off the bed.

  
  


Dahyun looked over at Sana and held back a smirk at the look on her face and how hard her cock was. She puckered her lips to send her a kiss then felt someone lay against her. Dahyun looked up and saw the face of Nayeon. "Hi."

  
  


Dahyun giggled softly and closed the gap between them to kiss her. "Hi." She realized then that Nayeon was already naked. "Ready?" She teased.

  
  


Nayeon reached between them and guided her thick cock into her. "You tell me, pretty girl." She muttered, latching onto her pulse point.

  
  


Dahyun arched at the stretch of Nayeon's cock, thicker than anything she's taken. "Holy shit, Nayeon." She gasped as the tip of her cock pressed against a spot she didn't know she had. She wrapped her arms around Nayeon's neck to keep her close. "You're so big." Dahyun husked into her ear.

  
  


Nayeon groaned, her thrusts picking up speed. Dahyun hooked her legs over Nayeon's hips to get her a little deeper. "Fuck!" Dahyun's nails dug into Nayeon's shoulders, raking down her back. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." She chanted into the older girls ear until Nayeon was pounding her pussy hard and fast.

  
  


Dahyun pulled her into a messy kiss, her tongue pushing past her lips. "You're hitting me so fucking deep." She moaned against her lips. "I can't wait to feel that big cock come inside me."

  
  


Nayeon whimpered, trying to hold off her orgasm with how Dahyun was talking to her. It was a contrast to her usual quiet self. She leaned back and put her hands on the back of Dahyun's knees to push them against her chest. The new angle made Dahyun moan loudly as her cock pushed impossibly deeper.

  
  


Dahyun's hands fluttered around her head before settling on gripping Nayeon's hips as they pounded her. Her breath started to come in short pants. "Gonna come." A loud, obscene moan came from deep in Dahyun's chest as she came, squirting all over Nayeon's cock.

  
  


Nayeon pulled out and slapped her cock on Dahyun's clit a few times. "That's it, pretty girl." She watched as another stream of cum shot out, soaking the underside of her cock. Nayeon slammed back inside her pussy, rutting deep into her.

  
  


"Nayeon!" Dahyun clawed at her back. Nayeon latched onto her neck, sucking harshly, her hips pressing flush against Dahyun's as she started to come. Dahyun whimpered, feeling Nayeon's thick cum coat her walls. "Fuck yes." She said weakly, digging her heels into Nayeon's ass to keep her inside. She held her to her neck as she left a small trail of marks.

  
  


Nayeon shallowly humped into Dahyun's pulsing hole, making sure her load got as deep as possible. She moved away from her neck to kiss her. "How did that feel?" She whispered.

  
  


Dahyun smiled lazily. "So fucking good." She whispered back, leaning up to give Nayeon a mark of her own. Nayeon whined at being marked, but gave her a brief kiss to let her know she wasn't actually upset about it. She eased out of her pussy then moved off the bed.

  
  


Dahyun spared a glance at Sana. First looking into her eyes then flicking down to the deep red tip of her cock. "Poor baby. I'll take care of you soon." She whispered then looked over when she saw the look in Sana's eyes and felt the bed dip. It was Momo.

  
  


Momo had already undressed and crawled on top of Dahyun. She pressed their bodies together and kissed her deeply. Dahyun could feel Momo's cock twitch against her thigh as they kissed. "I feel that, daddy." She husked against her lips, looking into her eyes.

  
  


Momo's eyes darkened at the name. "Yeah?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded and reached between them to wrap her fingers around her cock. She could feel six pairs of interested eyes to her right and one pair staring a hole into them from her left. She guided Momo's cock into her pussy, biting down on her lower lip as she did.

  
  


Momo moaned into Dahyun's mouth, her hips slowly thrusting. "You feel really good." She pressed their foreheads together.

  
  


Dahyun rubbed the back of Momo's neck and smirked, putting her legs around her waist and locking her ankles. "Fuck me, daddy."

  
  


Momo whimpered softly, her hips taking off. Dahyun's thighs squeezed her sides and her eyes fluttered closed. Her pussy was still sensitive from what Nayeon did to her, so she was on edge already. Momo propped up on her hands and watched Dahyun's face as she fucked into her.

  
  


She looked to her left while Dahyun's eyes were closed and locked eyes with Sana. A crooked smirk formed on her lips at the look on her face. Sana swallowed a retort and kept Momo's gaze. Dahyun opened her eyes and saw them having a stare-off. She cupped Momo's cheeks and brought her in for a kiss before they lashed out at each other.

  
  


Momo moaned into the kiss, her hips picking up speed again. "Focus on me." Dahyun whispered against her lips. Momo nodded, her thrusts becoming slow and deep. "Oh fuck..." Dahyun groaned deep, her thighs opening wider to get Momo deeper. "Just like that, daddy."

  
  


Momo's smirk was back, making sure to roll her hips as she thrust in to try and rub against Dahyun's g-spot. Dahyun gasped, her walls clamping around her cock. "Yes!"

  
  


Momo pulled one of Dahyun's legs up over her shoulder. "Take that cock, baby." The new angle made Dahyun's pussy tighter, which rocketed her to the edge.

  
  


"Give me that dick, daddy." Dahyun kept Momo's focus on her. "Make me come on that big cock."

  
  


Momo's hips lost rhythm for a few seconds before gaining it back. She reached between them and rubbed her clit. Dahyun gripped the sheets and pulled them, coming hard around Momo's thrusting cock. "Daddy!"

  
  


As soon as Dahyun's walls began to pulse, Momo thrust hard once, leaving her whole shaft inside. She thrust shallowly until she fell over the edge, spilling her load inside Dahyun. "Yes..." Momo buried her face in Dahyun's neck, her hips bucking with each spurt of cum that left her.

  
  


Dahyun rubbed her back and turned her head to kiss Momo one last time. She broke the kiss, expecting Momo to move, but she didn't. She clung to Dahyun until she felt her cock starting to go soft, then reluctantly pulled away. Momo pressed a kiss to her lips then got off the bed.

  
  


Chaeyoung was quick to take her spot, her cock rock hard and ready. Dahyun smiled wide at Chaeyoung's eagerness. "Eager?"

  
  


Chaeyoung laid between Dahyun's legs. "I've been watching you get fucked for like, two hours. Yes."

  
  


Dahyun laughed quietly and guided Chaeyoung's cock inside her. She hummed at the stretch. "I guess that makes up for the height, huh?" She teased.

  
  


Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and slammed her hips forward, making Dahyun gasp. "Shh."

  
  


Dahyun pressed her palms against Chaeyoung's sides as she fucked into her, trailing them up and over her chest. She stopped to give a little bit of attention to her nipples. Her fingers closed around the stiff buds and tugged them hard, grinning as Chaeyoung's cock twitched inside of her.

  
  


Her hands moved higher still, her fingertips grazing the front of her throat. Chaeyoung's breathing picked up in anticipation of what was about to happen. Dahyun put one hand around Chaeyoung's throat, palm pressing against her windpipe and her finger and thumb squeezing the sides of her neck.

  
  


Chaeyoung's thrusts sped up, precum leaking steadily out of the head. As Dahyun squeezed harder, they locked eyes. She knew what Chaeyoung's signal was in case it became too much so she put even more pressure on. When her cheeks began to redden, Dahyun let the pressure off.

  
  


"Fuck..." Chaeyoung muttered roughly. Dahyun waited for her nod to put the pressure back on, gradually getting back to where it was and even tighter. She held it for a few seconds. Just as she was about to let go, Chaeyoung came suddenly, her hips bucking uncontrollably.

  
  


Dahyun used her free hand to grab a handful of Chaeyoung's hair and yanked her head back, exposing her neck even more. She let her throat go and pulled her down so she could run her tongue along the side of her neck. Chaeyoung's cock twitched hard at the feeling. Dahyun flipped their positions and rode Chaeyoung's cock through her orgasm, biting roughly at her neck.

  
  


Chaeyoung grunted, her tone rough from the choking. She gripped Dahyun's ass and guided her movements until her cock became too sensitive. Dahyun stilled her hips and left one more bite mark at the base of her throat before pulling away from her neck. She sat up to admire her work, her fingers tracing the bite marks.

  
  


Chaeyoung rubbed her hips and sat up to kiss her deep and slow, tongue running along the roof of her mouth. Sana watched them intently, her hand around the base of her cock to keep herself from coming. Dahyun wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's neck as they kissed.

  
  


"If the bites get bad, I'll come take care of them." Dahyun said quietly.

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled. "Okay." Her smile widened as Dahyun kissed each one. She gently flipped them so Dahyun was laying down. With one last lingering kiss, Chaeyoung pulled away to make room for Jihyo.

  
  


Jihyo moved on top of Dahyun, kissing both of her cheeks. "Are you doing okay?" She asked quietly.

  
  


Dahyun smiled at her concern. "I'm really good, Ji. I'll be sore tomorrow, but that's okay."

  
  


Jihyo eased her cock into Dahyun's slick pussy, humming at the tight heat. Her thrusts were slow, but deep, pulling out to the tip and easing back in. Dahyun grasped at her shoulders, loving the slow pace. "That's so good..." She mumbled, pulling Jihyo down for a deep kiss.

  
  


Jihyo kissed Dahyun back, keeping her thrusts the same pace the whole time, wanting Dahyun to get a little break at the end. She'd been hard the whole time and now the she had Dahyun's pussy wrapped around her cock she could already feel her balls tighten. "Dahyun-ah..." Jihyo moaned against her lips.

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Jihyo's hair, looking into her eyes. She lifted her legs higher, locking her ankles behind Jihyo's back. She rolled her hips into Jihyo's thrusts, making the older girl gasp. "Come inside me."

  
  


Jihyo's hips picked up speed the closer she got, feeling her cheeks heat up at being on edge so soon. Dahyun cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently, silently telling her it was okay. Jihyo gave her two more hard thrusts before hilting while she came. She slumped against Dahyun, kissing all over her shoulder.

  
  


Dahyun's nails scratched the back of her neck, grinning when her cock jumped. She pressed gentle kisses all over the right side of her face making Jihyo smile. After kissing Dahyun's forehead, Jihyo slid off the bed to dress herself.

  
  


Dahyun rested her hands on her stomach and looked to Tzuyu, who was already moving to lay between her legs, Mina not far behind her. The other girls seemed to scoot closer as they approached. Tzuyu pulled Dahyun's legs over her shoulders, kissing and licking her inner thighs. Mina moved to sit next to her. "Good girl, Tzuyu." Her tone was soft and only for her, but Dahyun and Sana were close enough to hear it.

  
  


Tzuyu hummed at the praise and moved to run her tongue along Dahyun's pussy lips, moaning low at the mixture of tastes that hit her tongue. Mina bent lower to get right next to to Tzuyu. "Make sure you clean her well, baby girl."

  
  


Dahyun reached over for Sana's hand, lacing their fingers as Tzuyu's tongue roamed her folds. She lifted her head to watch, moaning at the sight of Tzuyu's face buried between her thighs. Tzuyu's eyes flicked up at the noise and locked them as her tongue pushed inside. Dahyun's rolled into the back of her head, her body falling limp at the feeling.

  
  


"You did so good, baby." Sana's voice invaded her ears, suddenly closeby. Dahyun's eyes opened, turning to look into Sana's. She smiled at the sight of her. "How does Tzuyu's tongue feel?"

  
  


Dahyun was about to answer when her voice caught as Tzuyu latched onto her clit. Her thighs clamped around her head before they spread again, humping against her mouth. "So fucking good."

  
  


Mina's hand was idly stroking her cock as she watched Tzuyu eat Dahyun out. She mounted her and slid into her easily with how wet she was. Tzuyu moaned against Dahyun's pussy, her ass pressing up into Mina's thrusts.

  
  


Dahyun looked down at the sound and movement of Mina fucking Tzuyu and groaned at the sight. As Mina thrust forward, it made Tzuyu's tongue press harder on her clit. Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Dahyun's thighs and focused on her clit. It didn't take Dahyun long to come, her hips bucking hard.

  
  


Sana ran her fingers through Dahyun's hair and kissed her. She pulled back to let Dahyun breathe, knowing Tzuyu wasn't done with her. Mina's hand collided loudly with Tzuyu's ass, making her pull away and moan. She latched right back on to Dahyun's clit before she got reprimanded.

  
  


Mina's thrusts became more and more erratic. Dahyun gripped Tzuyu's hair to hold her head still, humping her tongue. "Fuck, I'm gonna come again..." She panted, her thighs visibly shaking when she fell over the edge again, soaking Tzuyu's chin with cum.

  
  


She dipped lower, wanting to catch every bit of Dahyun's cum. Mina bottomed out in Tzuyu and came, rolling her hips slowly to hit all of her spots. Tzuyu reached down and rubbed her clit as Mina rolled her hips. Just a few seconds later she came with a low moan, her tongue still buried in Dahyun's folds.

  
  


Mina pulled out and stood to dress herself, Tzuyu following behind her. Dahyun lay limp against the bed, trying to catch her breath. “Tzu.” Dahyun called out softly. 

  
  


Tzuyu turned and moved back to the bed, kneeling on it to get down by Dahyun. “Hmm?”

  
  


Dahyun cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Her tongue peeked out to run along Tzuyu’s bottom lip, humming at the taste of herself and the others. Tzuyu moaned into the kiss, feeling lightheaded. She put her hand on Dahyun’s cheek, thumb stroking her cheekbone. Dahyun pulled back with one last kiss and winked before letting her go get dressed.

  
  


Sana rubbed Dahyun’s stomach slowly, pressing kisses all over her face. A smile tugged at the corners of Dahyun’s mouth. "I'll be right back." She muttered, moving to stand up. She stumbled, but Chaeyoung was there to catch her.

  
  


"Thank you, Chae." Dahyun pulled her robe on and tied it. "Let me walk you out." The girls followed behind her until they all reached the front door. She gave all of them hugs and kisses on the cheek. Nayeon turned her head at the last second to steal a kiss on the lips with a smug grin. Momo tapped her other cheek and Dahyun gave her one there too.

  
  


"We should do this again." Nayeon said, the others nodding with her.

  
  


"We will. Trust me." Dahyun replied, a smirk on her face. "Please drive safe."

  
  


She watched them get into their cars then monitored them on the security cameras to make sure they got out safely. Dahyun made her way back upstairs and found the guest room empty, so she crossed the hall to her and Sana's bedroom.

  
  


Sana was waiting for her, leaning against the headboard. "Hi, baby."

  
  


Dahyun pulled her robe off and moved to straddle her girlfriend's hips. "Hi, sweetheart." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Now I get to take care of you."

  
  


Sana rubbed Dahyun's sides. "If you want to. You sure did seem to enjoy Momo's turn." Her tone was teasing.

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow and lifted up on her knees to sink down on Sana's cock. Sana's head dipped back at the feeling after being hard for so long. Her fingers tightened on Dahyun's sides as she began to rock back and forth.

  
  


"We both know your cock is my favorite, baby." Dahyun reached down and took Sana's hands, lacing their fingers. "I love you and only you." She leaned in and gave her a searing but passionate kiss that made Sana's head spin.

  
  


Sana squeezed Dahyun's hands gently as she kissed her back, her hips moving up into Dahyun while she rode her hard cock. She let go of Dahyun's hands to let her own roam her body, wanting to feel every inch of her at the same time. She gripped her ass hard and guided her to move faster.

  
  


"The only load I want right now is yours, baby." Dahyun muttered against her lips.

  
  


Sana groaned softly, fucking up into her pussy harder. "You're gonna make me come."

  
  


"Good. I want to feel you filling up my pussy." Dahyun sucked lightly on Sana's lower lip. "Come inside me, baby."

  
  


Sana's thrusts slowed when she started to come, her shaft pulsing hard. "Oh my God, Dahyunie..." She hugged Dahyun close to her, panting against her collarbone.

  
  


Dahyun tilted Sana's head up to kiss her slow, her free hand rubbing her clit. She whimpered into the kiss when she came, milking Sana's still coming cock. Sana's fingers grasped at her lower back, keeping her from moving.

  
  


For the next few minutes, they kept their kiss deep and lazy. Dahyun pulled back first, her forehead resting against Sana's.

  
  


She cupped Sana's cheeks and gave them a little squish making Sana whine. "Cutie."

  
  


Sana pouted. "Stop that."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "Nope. You're my cute baby." She squished her cheeks again.

  
  


"I'm older than you." Sana said through her squished cheeks.

  
  


"You're still my baby." Dahyun kissed Sana's pouting lips. "I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too." Sana kissed her again. "So much."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it to the end! I hope you liked it. See you next time!


End file.
